


Beach Buddies

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Beaches, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humanstuck, Massage, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Sleep, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: A cute Gamzee and Feferi beach and message fic.(Originally posted on 25-5-19)





	Beach Buddies

The day was warm, spilling its sun onto the sifting golden sands and the foaming sea, clearing the blue sky with its bright, mid-day light. Feferi rolled over onto her back, putting an arm over her face to cover herself from the sun, the sand she sprawled in sprinkling from her skin, the sea water that once held it in place Long evaporated.  
"Gamzee," Feferi sighed, sluggishly nudging her snoring friend. "Gamzee, we gotta...we gotta put more sunscreen on..."

"Fuck...no" He yawned, nuzzling into his arms, his messy hair covering most of his head. Feferi sat up and brushed the sand off of her arms, prodding Gamzee again who responded with a groan.

"Come on, I'll do your back." Gamzee didn't move as she climbed over him, Feferi sitting on his lower back with her legs on either side of his noticeably lanky yet muscular body. She leaned back and grabbed the sunscreen, her hands already oily from just touching the slick bottle as she squirted a generous amount into her palm, putting the bottle down and rubbing her palms together with oily squelches. As Feferi planted her hands onto the sleeping boy, Gamzee's head jetted up, his teeth grit in panic.

"FUCKIN-What you tryna do sis?! Giving me a motherfucking heart attack! Jesus!"

"I told you already, dumbass! I'm not having you frying like a fish." Feferi began to rub her hands up and down his back, smoothing the sunscreen along the expanse of his skin.

"...yeah, wouldn't want to get motherfucking vored by some seagulls or whatever."

"Vore?" Feferi asked innocently, still moving her hands back and forth on his back.

"Vore." Gamzee replied sagely as he nodded, the confirming tone making him sound like a wise prophet talking about the future instead of a teenager talking about vore. "Shiiit mamacita! You've all up and performed miracles with those motherfuckin fingers all up in my back."

"Thanks! I think I've given you good layer of sunblock on your back, and your legs are buried, so you can go back to sleep now." Feferi climbed off of Gamzee and sat back into her small trough of sand, legs and feet sinking into it slightly as she applied sunscreen on her arms and legs, shifting positions for maximum coverage.  
"I'm gonna move, the sand I'm on is getting col-" Feferi felt firm hands on her shoulders, looking up she could see Gamzee, his mop of salt crusted hair in twirls around his head.

"Want me to do your back, chica?"

"Yeah, ok!" Feferi chirped, unhooking her bikini top and flopping into the sand before handing Gamzee the bottle. Gamzee squirted a generous amount into his palm and dropped the bottle onto the sand next to him before climbing onto her lower back, rubbing his hands together. Feferi braced herself for wet hands splatting the lotion on her sun-soaked back, but was caught off guard when she felt large hands smooth over the oily sunscreen like paint on a canvas, her body immediately relaxing and melting into the sand like butter.  
"Holy mackerel..." She sighed, Gamzee pressing his thumbs just under her shoulder blades before dragging them down and rolling them on her hips and lower back.

"'Aight my ninja! You can go and move without fearin' all up yourself 'bout bur-"

"I didn't say stop." Feferi said somewhat sternly, whipping around and grabbing Gamzee's wrist, her bikini top slipping off.

"Ok, sure my dude. By the way, you're rockin' some Nice Titties." Feferi looked down at her bare, sand-clad chest and snickered, looking over her glasses at him.

"Haha thanks Gamzee. Not looking so bad yourself." He brought his hands up to his chest and began to grab at his pecs, stopping to rub at his nipples.

"They're so sexy right? Wanna cop a feel???" He pushed his chest into Feferi's face.

"Pff, I'm good. Now do my back." She commanded, her voice somehow managing to sound demanding yet friendly, rolling over in the sand so that her stomach was resting in warmer sand. Gamzee awkwardly began using his knees to drag himself across the sand to her before climbing into her hips, flicking up some of the grains onto her legs and digging troughs for his knees as he got comfortable. The boy leaned over her and gently kneaded her toned back with well-oiled thumbs, working the skin and muscle around her spine and under her shoulder blades until he began to feel the tension dissolve.  
"That's the shit." She slurred, the warm sand and warm sun on her back sending her into absolute bliss as Gamzee rubbed the grains and sunscreen into her skin. "Where did you even-h...whoa..."

"Chiiiill mama, hush. Just enjoy the massagé." Gamzee crooned softly, smoothing his hands over her back.

"Pfff...Massagay?" Feferi yawned sleepily, nuzzling into her arms, her salt and sand crusted hair falling to the side as well as clouding over her head. As Gamzee continued the repetitive circular motions, Feferi was pulled into sleep once more, her breaths deepening as she drifted off. He slowed his hands and gentled his motions until he was brushing his fingertips along her skin, watching goosebumps prick up. Gamzee gave a contented sigh as he climbed off of the drowsy swimmer, flopping himself down lazily into the hot sand and wriggling down until his back created a well in the sand. He rested one of his arms behind his head, and using the other to grab the bottle of sunscreen and squirt a dollop onto his chest.

"Mgmmh...It's ok...I'll do that for you." Feferi muttered, shifting through the sand and patting her hands on his chest. "I got you..."

"Feficita, you don't have-"

"Shhhhh...lemme...yeh..." Feferi rubbed her hands around his chest and abdomen before resting her head on it, drowsily smacking her lips before falling asleep on his stomach, Gamzee smiling before falling asleep himself.


End file.
